The Royal Wedding
by HelenTheTroya96
Summary: Amu y Tadase se graduan de la universidad y el descubre que es heredero al trono de Inglaterra, pero la reina lo obligara a casarse con yua, una aristocrata, ahora Amu y Tadase tendra que luchar por su amor ante todo, basado en la boda real de Will y Kate
1. Chapter 1: Descubriendo Un Heredero

**Hola, es mi primer fanfic que he escrito, y espero que les guste; que pasaría si Tadase se enterara de que es el prox heredero al trono de Inglaterra y que su familia lo obligara a casarse con Yua, una joven aristócrata de buena postura social, pero Tadase hara lo posible para que se case con su gran amor y pareja Amu; una bella historia basado en la boda real de los duques de Cambrige (William y Kate)y con un poco de ficción romantica.**

**Chapter 1: Descubriendo Un Heredero**

Amu y Tadase, junto a sus amigos Rima Y Nagihiko, se graduaban de la universidad de Saint Andrews, en la clase de Historia del arte, sus familias estaban para apoyarlos hasta que a final de la ceremonia pasaría algo muy interesante…

Tadase- decía su madre, mientras le hacía señas para acercarse –Tadase, te presento a la reina Isabel – decía su madre

Mucho Gusto en conocerla su alteza- decía Tadase con una reverencia sosteniendo la mano de la reina-

El placer es mio, joven Hotori- decía la reina educadamente

Bueno, los dejo- decía la madre de Tadase- con permiso su alteza- y a la vez hizo una reverencia

Tadase- decía la Reina- necesito hablar contigo

Por supuesto su alteza

Tadase, ya que eres un joven muy maduro y de mayor edad, y creo que me entederas, tu familia y yo hemos ocultado tu identidad real cuando naciste…

Disculpe su alteza, pero que identidad real- pregunto Tadase muy sorprendió

Es lo que voy a abarcar, cuando tu naciste, tu familia y yo decidimos enseguida en que cuando fueses mayor de edad, tendrías que formar parte de la familia real, ya que tu eres el heredero al trono de Inglaterra (Nota de la autora: no quiero meter parentesco de la familia real verdadera porque seria muy complicado)

Entonces soy su nieto- decía muy confudido Tadase

Si- replico la reina- y espero que a partir de mañana quiero que vayas al palacio de Buckingam a vivir allí, te parece?

Por supuesto su majestad- dijo Tadase un poco sonriente- "ahora como le digo a Amu que soy un príncipe…"- pensaba el mientras miraba a Amu con sus amigos

Mas tarde, en el parque, Amu y Tadase agarrados de la mano, caminaban sin decir nada, hasta que Amu rompió ese silencio…

Tadase, quiero saber una cosa?- dijo Amu un poco confusa

Que quieres saber Amu?- dijo Tadase mientras miraba a su novia y le daba un beso en la mejilla

Te comportaste muy exttraño después de la ceremoina, y note que estabas con la Reina- decía un poco timida Amu

Nos Vistes?- decía un poco apenado el

Solo dime que sucede y yo te entedere?- decía Amu un poco sonriente mientras acariciaba la mejila de Tadase

"Creo que si podrá entenderme y com´prendera que me ire al palacio de Buckingam con la Reina"- pensó Tadase y se sentaron en una banca cerca- Esta bien Amu, te lo dire, resulta que la Reina me platico acerca de mi

De ti?- dijo Amu con una cara de confusa

Si… me dijo que yo soy el príncipe heredero al trono de Inglaterra…- dijo sonrojado Tadase

En serio?- dijo Amu emocionada- y como te sientes al respecto?

Un poco emocionado, pero no se que pasara después, ya que me pidió que fuera a vivir con ella al palacio de Buckingam con ella

Y entonces que pasara con nuestra relación?- dijo Amu con un semblanze de tristeza

No te preocupes Amu, se lo contare cuando vaya al palacio- dicho esto ambos se besan con dulzura…

A la mañana siguiente, Tadase se estableció en el palacio a primera hora de la mañana, era escoltado por un mayordomo de edad adulta y lo llevo a sus aposentos, era un lugar muy grande, con una cama Kingsize, dos balcones con vista, un gran armario y un cuarto de baño muy arreglado

Señor Hotori, la reina me pidió que vistiera esto- el mayordomo le entrego el traje de militar de color azul marino con varias medallas- aquí se lo dejo- y lo coloco en la cama

Gracias- decía Tadase sonriente

Ah, y la Reina pidió que cuando terminara de arreglarse, que bajara al gran salón para una sorpresa por su bienvenida- dicho esto se marcha

Tan pronto cuando se marcho el señor mayodormo, Tadase se metió a bañar y se vistió su traje y se marcho al gran salón, al llegar ahí era una gran lugar con un candelabro de modelo araña y un estampado de la pared color escarlata con detalles dorados, ahí vio los retratos a partir de la reina Victoria y la familia Real, además del retrato de la Reina y su padre, ya fallecido, y se encontró a la familia real, a la Reina, a su madre, al Duque de Edimburgo, y 3 jovenes, un joven alto, apuesto, delgado, piel blanca,de cabello corto y de color azul marino al igual que sus ojos y vestia un traje similar al de Tadase, el segundo era como de su estatura, joven, guapo, de piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello corto, alborotado, color anaranjado vestia también un traje militar de la fuerza aérea y tomaba del brazo a una bella joven, de su estatura, esbelta, de cabello largo, lacio, rubio, amarrado de dos coletas grandes, ojos color malva, piel blanca y vestia un vestido elegante un poco corto, de color azul marino

Bienvenido Tadase, te presento a la familia, el Duque de Edimburgo, mi esposo…

Es un placer Tadase- decía el duque estrechándole la mano a Tadase

Es un gusto también duque- dijo educadamente el

Y ellos son Ikuto Laurence, duque de York, tu primo, y su hermana Utau Laurence, Condesa de York y su esposo, Kukai Wuttemberg, Conde de York- dijo la Reina mientras ellos hacían una reverencia- Ya que eres el heredero al trono, te presentaremos a una joven que incluso te agradara- y en eso entra una bella muchacha, de la estatura de el, piel blanca, ojos color naranja y su cabello anaranjado y un poco ondulado y largo, esbelta, vestia un vestido elegante, de color crema- lady Yua Greewich, aristócrata de la familia Greewich y su padre es comandante de la fuerza aérea-

Es un placer conocerla, príncipe Hotori- decía tímidamente Yua

El placer es mio, lady Yua- y le besa la mano mientras provoco el sonrojo de la joven

Es tu prometida- decía sonriente la reina y Tadase se sorprende mirando nervioso a la Reina


	2. Chapter 2: Sentimientos

**Hola, Es el segundo capítulo de la historia más bonita y romántica del mundo… (según yo n_n) y espero que les gustes, bye, besos…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shugo Chara! No me pertenecen a mí, sino a su creadora Peach-Pit; y los personajes que se relacione con la familia real Británica los involucro para darle un poco de sentido a la historia**

Chapter 2: Una decisión, un sentimiento

Discúlpeme Lady Yua, Su Alteza podríamos hablar en privado- dijo un poco serio Tadase

Claro, Tadase- dijo sorprendida La Reina- con permiso

Luego nos vemos- dijo el con una reverencia

Y ambos se marchan del gran salón dejando perplejos a todos

La Reina lo condujo a una gran sala de estar con una gran puerta

De madera de roble, una pequeña salita y un estante de varios libros y pintado de color

Marfil, varios mesitas y floreros, ellos se sienta enfrente de uno de otro

Mirándose con gran silencio hasta que la Reina hablo:

Dime Tadase, que piensas de Lady Yua- dijo la Reina mirando

Penetrante al heredero

Me agrada y todo, pero no es la joven que me conviene- dijo él un poco tranquilo

Entonces quien?- pregunto la Reina

Amu Hinamori- dijo Tadase mirando a la Reina

Amu Hinamori- dijo dudosa y soprendida la monarca- No lo se

Tadase, pero lo que puedo decirte es que ya se ha anunciado

Tu compromiso con Yua ante el Parlamento, y quieren que la boda se realice lo mas pronto posible- dijo la Reina con voz dominante

Lo anuncian y sin mi consentimiento?- dijo saltando del sillón y miro enfurecido a la Reina

Porque, yo me quiero casar con Amu, ella es mi novia desde hace mucho!- grito Tadase

Por ahora tendras que aceptar tu compromiso hasta que encontremos

Otra alternativa, te ha quedado claro?- dicho esto la Reina

Se marcho dejando sola a su nieto desilusionado

"Que hare ahora, no se como decirle a Amu… Amu, como estaras cuando te de la mala noticia que me hiere el corazón"- pensó Tadase tocándose la cabeza

Y pensando que acción tomaria ante esta noticia

Mientras tanto, Amu se dirigía junto a sus amigos Rima y Nagihko a la entrada del palacio con sus maletas hasta que se les cruzo un guardia

Buenas tardes- dijo Amu

No se permite la entrada a civiles, hágame el favor de marcharse- dijo el guardia

Con tono amenazante a los jóvenes

Es que venimos a ver a….- dijo Amu cuando de pronto le interrupio Rima

Venimos a ver al Principe Tadase- dijo Rima con una sonrisa picara

Asi… y para que?- dijo el guardia con tono de burla

A hablar con el para unos detalles de su bienvenida- dijo Nagihiko educadamente

Exacto, y nos pidió que viniéramos al palacio- dijo Rima seria

Si es asi, pasen- dijo el guardia señalando una puerta cerca de la entrada- ahí

Los recibirá una sirvienta y les dirá que hacer

Gracias- dijo Amu mientras se marchaban hacia aquel

Puerta satisfechos de su gran mentira piadosa

Entraron y estaba una pareja de sirvientes, respectivamente de su edad, la jovencita tenia

Cabellera larga, amarrada a dos coletas, con listones rosas, ojos chocolate,

Piel blanca, mirada tierna, alta y esbelta, vestia un lindo traje negro hasta las

Rodillas, de manga larga y un delantal de color blanco; el joven

Era apuesto, alto, su cabello era de color verde oscuro y medio corta

De ojos verdes, usaba lentes y tenia la piel morena y vestia un traje de

Mayordomo.

Hola- dijo Amu- soy Amu Hinamori, ellos son mis amigos, Rima Mashiro…

Hola- dijo sonriente Rima

Y su novio Nagihiko Fujisaki- dijo Amu

Hola, es un placer conocerlos- dijo Nagihiko

Hola- dijo amable y sonriendo a la vez la sirvienta- mi nombre

Es Yaya Yuiki y mi esposo Kairi Sanjo

Hola- dijo educadamente Kairi y sonriendole a los invitados-

Que podemos hacer por ustedes?- pregunto Kairi

Venimos a ver a Tadase- dijo Amu sonrojada

Al príncipe!- dijo sorprendida Yaya- y es…

Mi novio- dijo Amu aun mas sonrojada

En serio?- dijo Yaya dudosa y mirando a su esposo

Sucede algo? Pregunto Rima mirando muy seria a la pareja

Nada, nada- dijo Yaya disimulando una sonrisa- pero no creo que la Reina

Los deja pasar y mas aun si van a ver al Principe- dijo Yaya

Entonces que podemos hacer?- pregunto Amu

Haciendose pasar por empleados, sirvientes- dijo Kairi mientras les daba

A cada uno una taza de café caliente

Es una excelente idea- dijo Yaya- y asi podras ver a tu enamorado cuantas

Veces quiera- dijo Yaya contenta y agarra la mano de Amu- seremos muy

Buenas amiga, Amu

Eso creo- dio nerviosamente Amu

Bueno, tendrán que instalarse, Yaya, cariño, no le podrías a mostrarles

Sus habitaciones- dijo Kairi amorosamente a sus esposa

O si claro- dijo ella recojiendo las tazas de café y dejarlas en el lavaplatos-

Por favor síganme- dijo Yaya emocionada

"Espero verte pronto, Tadase"….


	3. Chapter 3: Giros

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, he vuelto "muy tarde", ya que se me presentaron circunstancias desafortunadas que ya no pude continuar, así que regreso con ideas frescas para este fanfic que las ha cautivado a los que han leído, y para las que dejaron reviews, muchas gracias, ya que sin sus comentarios no podría seguir con esta historia, y les dedico estos nuevos capítulos llenos de amor y mucho entretenimiento.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen sino este romántico fanfic.**

Capitulo 3: Giro

Amu y sus amigos siguieron a Yaya en el corredor, había varias puertas, Amu se preguntaba si realmente iba a funcionar este plan, pero comenzó a pensar en Tadase, de la cual le dio esperanzas para creer, Yaya paro en una puerta de madera, la abrió y en el interior había dos camas individuales, una ventana con vista a los alrededores del castillo, un armario, una pequeña televisión, dos buros en cada cama, un tocador de madera tallado desde Francia y un baño completo, Amu y Rima se quedaron con la boca abierta sin poder creer en las comodidades que había en la habitación.

-Yaya, ¡esto es grandioso!- decía emocionada Amu

-Si, en verdad fabuloso- continúo Rima con los ojos iluminados

-La Reina es muy buena y amable que nos dejen estas comodidades, ya que ella deposita en nosotros una confianza en nuestro labor- dijo Yaya con un tono de orgullo sin dejar de sonreír- señor Fujisaki, le mostrare su habitación, si me lo permite

-Oh, por supuesto claro, luego las veo chicas- decía Nagihiko mientras se acercaba a Rima y le dio un tierno beso en los labios- Luego nos vemos mi amor- dijo murmurando en el oído de Rima, mientras que Amu borro la sonrisa de su rostro al ver las muestras de afecto que ambos se daban, y recordaba que por ahora no podría _hacerlo_ con Tadase, ya que su abuela lo consideraría _inapropiado para un noble_.

-Amu, ¿En que piensas?-Decía Rima mientras veía con detenimiento a su amiga

-Uhm, nada, nada – respondió Amu un poco apenada mientras movía la cabeza para dejar de pensar en lo que podría pasar – sabes, estoy un poco preocupada por lo que pase

-¿Preocupada?, Amu, hemos venido aquí con un propósito, saber que es lo que piensa Tadase y Su Majestad acerca de su relación de hace 5 años, no creo que se vaya al caño por tus pensamientos absurdos que tienes amiga, además Yaya nos ayudara a pasar inadvertidos a la fiesta, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte **(Nota del autora: así les doy consejos a mis BFF, cuando tienen este tipo de casos, jiji)- **Rima se acerca a Amu y la abraza

-Gracias amiga, sé que puedo contar contigo para lo que sea- Y Amu le corresponde el abrazo hasta que fue interrumpido por Yaya

-Señoritas, en unas horas comenzara la fiesta, así que les recomiendo que vistan esto- Yaya saco del armario dos trajes de sirvienta de color cereza y dos cajas de zapatos en la cual contenían pares de botines del mismo color – saben chicas, creo que se les vera bien, es lo menos que puedo hacer para que pasen inadvertidos al festejo, ya que no pude meterlas a la lista de invitados como yo creía – dijo una Yaya ruborizada y apenada

-Es perfecto, Yaya, así nadie se dará cuenta de quienes somos y podre platicar con Tadase- Amu se acercó a Yaya, le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo los conjuntos para darle uno a Rima, mientras que Yaya volvió a sonreír y tocarse la mejilla donde recibió el beso de la novia del príncipe

-Bueno…eh… las dejo para que se vistan mientras tanto veré como le queda el traje al joven Nagihiko, con su permiso señoritas – Yaya cierra la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Amu y Rima rápidamente se quitaron la ropa que tenían y se pusieron los vestidos de sirvientas, se pusieron mallas blancas y los botines, ambas se vieron emocionadas de lo perfecto que les quedo la ropa, se cepillaron el cabello y se pusieron las diademas blancas de encaje que había en el conjunto con su cabello suelto; Yaya entro a la habitación junto a Nagihiko que vestía un esmoquin de color negro con una corbata color cereza, tenia el cabello amarrado en una coleta de caballo, él se ruborizo al ver a Rima tan guapa y se acercó a ella y la tomo por las manos, entrelazándolas en los finos guantes que el traía puesto

-Te ves hermosa – dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Lo se, tu no te ves tan mal, eh?- en eso Rima le roba un beso largo en los labios de Nagihiko, haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen, hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de la mirada triste de Amu y cortaron el beso

-Amu, te ves guapa- dijo Nagihiko sin soltar la mano de Amu

-Gracias- dijo Amu con una sonrisa medio triste

-Bueno, bueno, la fiesta comenzara dentro de 5 minutos, así que chicas, ayúdenme a preparar los aperitivos y las copas de vino en las charolas para los invitados y tu – dijo Yaya señalando a Nagihiko- ayudaras a mi esposo a recibir a los invitados, ¿quedo claro lo que dije?

-Si señor, digo señora- respondieron al unísono los tres como si fuesen soldados

Amu y Rima ayudaron a colocar junto a otras sirvientas los canapés de atún y jamón serrano, los postres de fruta y algunos aperitivos, las copas llenas de vino y tinto, mientras que Nagihiko tenia una lección rápida de como recibiría a los invitados por parte de Kairi, a los cinco minutos exactos comenzaron a llegar los invitados, había miembros de la realeza, famosos, amigos de la familia, políticos, en fin cantidad de invitados, además de los periodistas y fotógrafos que tomaban nota sobre el gran acontecimiento que había en el palacio, Nagihiko recibía a los invitados como exactamente le enseño Kairi

**Flashback:**

**-Muy bien, Nagihiko, solo tenemos 5 minutos para que te enseñe, ¿entendido?**

**-Por supuesto**

**-Lo primero que debes al recibir a un invitado es saludarlo cortésmente como "buenas noches, bienvenidos", hacer una reverencia y si en algunos casos los invitados usan abrigos, **_**ofrécete en retirárselo**_** y acomodarlo en el perchero, un ejemplo, "permíteme su abrigo por favor", quítate el saco Nagihiko- el joven se quita su saco y Kairi lo acomoda en un perchero que había en el pasillo de las habitaciones- ves, así se tiene que hacer Nagihiko**

**Fin del Flashback**

Amu y Rima ofrecían a los invitados copas de vino y los aperitivos, Amu sentía que su corazón latía con ganas al saber que se encontraría con el amor de su vida, ambas amigas recibían halagos y miradas de coqueteo por parte de los invitados, Rima puso su cara más seria para que nadie la viera, mientras que Amu solo se sonrojaba

-¿Cuánto crees que tarde en salir Tadase?- decía Rima con una mirada seria a su amiga

-No lo se, pero tengo esperanzas de verlo de nuevo

Tadase era apoyado por un sirviente a vestirse, el utilizaba un esmoquin de color negro con una corbata de color azul marino, él se miraba al espejo incrédulo y nervioso al ser presentado por todos los personajes importantes de Inglaterra y del mundo y que iba a ser visto por millones de personas en televisión

-¿sucede algo su alteza?- pregunto James, el _amigo_ sirviente de Tadase

-Nada James- dijo Tadase mientras se acomodaba el saco

-Muy bien, que ya comienza en anunciarlo alteza

-Vamos- dijo un poco serio Tadase

Amu se sorprendió de los parientes de Tadase, Utau y Kukai, que era la pareja del momento por la prensa británica, relucían su elegancia y porte que tenían, Ikuto mostraba su elegancia con el traje azul marino que vestía, ganándose los sonrojos de las jóvenes invitadas, y sus majestades, con el orgullo que portaban y mostraban a sus invitados mientras bajaban las escaleras, hasta que Amu escucho lo que jamás se imagino

-Su alteza real, el heredero al trono de Inglaterra y sucesor de la familia Hotori Windsor, el Príncipe Tadase Hotori Windsor- Amu sonrió pero se borro enseguida cuando vio a una joven tomando del brazo a su novio y sonriendo con un rubor en sus mejillas- y su prometida la señorita Yua Greenwich- los invitados y la familia aplaudían mientras que Rima y Nagihiko miraban la escena incrédulos, mientras que Amu agacho la mirada y salió unas lagrimas de sus ojos, Tadase y Yua bajaban de las escaleras, mientras que este primero no sabia que su novia estaba ahí, ocultándose de sirvienta.

Los invitados continuaban charlando y bebiendo vino, Amu no podía creer lo que vio hace unos momentos, Rima se acercó a su amiga y le susurro algo al oído, de la cual hizo que Amu levantara l mirada y se secara las lagrimas, ella se acercó donde estaba la pareja real con unos invitados, les ofreció vino estos últimos hasta que accidentalmente tropezó, provocando que cayera una copa de vino en el vestido color durazno de Yua

-¡Sirvienta Tonta! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!- grito Yua haciendo que páranse la música y que se callaran los invitados, Tadase no podía creer que Amu estaba enfrente de él, vestida de sirvienta

-Lo siento mucho su majestad, fue un accidente- dijo Amu mientras recogía los cristales rotos del cristal y trataba de ayudar a Yua, pero esta le retiro la mano bruscamente

-¡Accidente! ¡Este vestido cuesta mucho dinero niña, eres una tonta y estúpida sirvienta!- y Yua le da una cachetada a Amu, ella se toco la mejilla y con lagrimas en los ojos se retiro corriendo al pasillo de la cocina

-Yua, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?, ¿así es como tratas a tus sirvientes de esa manera? En verdad eres una chiquilla muy mimada y caprichosa- dicho esto Tadase siguió a Amu, mientras que Yua se ruborizo por los comentarios de él y se dio cuenta de los murmurios de los invitados y de las miradas decepcionantes de ellos, incluso de la Reina, pero ella en su interior sonreía satisfecha de lo que hizo y que haría cualquier cosa por estar con Tadase

Amu lloraba en la plancha de la cocina y tocándose la mejilla, ella se percato que alguien estaba de tras de ella y era Tadase todo ruborizado viendo como su novia lloraba

-Tadase- dijo Amu mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

-Amu, en verdad yo…. Disculpa por lo que paso hace un momento- dijo Tadase tartamudeando nervioso y se acercó a Amu y la abraza, pero fue rechazado por ella

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas comprometido?- dijo Amu en un tono frio

-Apenas me lo dijeron, yo no sabía que Yua iba a ser mi prometida, en serio – dijo Tadase y de nuevo abrazo a Amu, de la cual esta le correspondió- además tu eres la única a la que amo, y que quiero formar una familia contigo

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Amu sonrojada ante la declaración que hizo Tadase

-En serio-

-Entonces demuéstramelo- dijo Amu sonriente

-Si tu lo dices…- dijo Tadase sonriente, tomo el rostro de Amu con sus manos y se acercó lentamente a los labios de ella, dándole un pequeño beso a Amu, pero poco a poco se fue intensificando hasta convertirlo en un beso apasionado, ella rodeo el cuello de Tadase con sus brazos, mientras que el la abrazaba por la cintura, sellando una promesa de amor

To Be Continued…

**Próximamente mas capis, gracias por sus reviews, me voy, pórtense mal pero háganlo bien, chao chao, xD**


	4. Chapter 4: Love Or Desire

**Hola, disculpe por no haber escrito, por los exámenes de mi escuela, semestrales para colmo, pero bueno he vuelto, agradezco sus comentarios y una idea que después agradeceré al final de este capitulo, este capitulo, les cuento que tendrá un giro que ni ustedes ni yo me esperaba, pero quiero hacerlo para que tenga más sentido en los próximos capítulos, oki?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen sino esta bonita historia**

**Capitulo 4: Love Or Desire**

A la mañana siguiente, la familia real estaba desayunando en el gran comedor, todos no mencionaron palabra, puesto que cada miembro se quedaba hundido en sus pensamientos de la fiesta de anoche, mientras que Amu también pensaba de lo que le dijo Tadase, y recordando con la cara roja el beso tan apasionado que se dieron, pero Yaya interrumpió sus pensamientos

-¡AMU! ES LA QUINTA VEZ QUE TE HABLO Y NO ME HACES CASO-decía con una cara de preocupación la castaña

-Ah, lo siento Yaya, es que pensaba en…

-Su alteza el príncipe, ah, lo se Amu, pero deja de pensar en él, mejor te daré estas confituras para la familia, les encanta lo dulce en las mañanas, hazme el favor de dárselos- decía Yaya con mucha seriedad mientras le entregaba la charola a Amu

Amu salió de la cocina y sintió una especie de nerviosismo por entrar en el gran comedor, ella se preguntaba si era por ver cara a car los parientes de Tadase y la "prometida" de él, cuando entro a dicho lugar, por poco se le cae la charola pero pudo controlar sus nervios y se dirigió con paso seguro hacia cada uno ofreciéndoles las confituras, sin embargo se acercó a Yua y le ofreció lo que había, pero se gano la mirada furtiva de la peli naranja, así que Amu la ignoro y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la Reina y Tadase, este ultimo le sonrió provocando el sonrojo de ella, pero ese momento fue interrumpido por Su Majestad, que miro a Amu de forma determinante

-Señorita Hinamori Middleton, necesito hablar con usted- dijo la Reina, mientras que Yua daba una pequeña risilla pero se le borro de repente- Al igual que con usted, señorita Greenwich, a mi despacho por favor- La reina se paro de su asiento, se limpio la boca con una servilleta- Disculpen- dijo a su familia y se dirigió al pasillo seguido de ambas jóvenes, mientras que la familia se miraba incrédula unos a otros

-Tadase, ¿qué hizo tu querida Amu?- dijo sarcásticamente Ikuto mientras le daba un trago a su jugo

-Vamos Ikuto, no seas duro con Tadase, más seguro hablaran con ella y la señorita Greenwich acerca de lo sucedido de ayer- intervino Kukai sonriente mientras tomaba la mano de Utau

-Kukai tiene razón, lo que sucedió ayer fue un asunto muy penoso de como reacciono Yua- dijo Utau mientras sacaba un periódico y leía la primera pagina en donde Yua era la protagonista de dicha noticia- aquí dice "_Ayer se llevo a cabo la fiesta en honor al príncipe heredero al trono, Tadase Hotori Windsor en el Palacio de Buckingham, de la cual fue el escenario de un de los escándalos más comentados en los medios de comunicación y redes sociales, La única hija de la familia Greenwich, la Señorita Yua, fue la protagonista de un suceso que ha dejado consternado a todos, la señorita Greenwich abofeteó a una sirvienta de la casa Real, que accidentalmente rego una copa de vino en el vestido de la joven, los asistentes se sorprendieron de dicha acción de la Greenwich que la sirvienta salió corriendo, siendo perseguida por el heredero, la pregunta es ¿Será que la señorita Greenwich trata así a sus sirvientes?_

-Tadase, ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto el duque

-Nada abuelo es solo que, no se, estoy confundido con la decisión de la corte de que me case con la señorita Yua, pero yo quiero estar con Amu- decía un poco preocupado Tadase

-Primo, veras que todo estará bien, además Amu se ve como una chica muy amable, digo, ya que se ofreció como sirvienta, eso entendí yo cuando hablamos anoche- decía Utau con una sonrisa maternal

-Si, además veras que nuestra abuela tomara una sabia decisión al respecto- completo Kukai, mientras que recibió un beso de Utau, Tadase vio aquella escena de sus primos, mientras que se imaginaba a su Amu y a él besándose…

Mientras tanto, Amu y Yua estaban sentadas en el despacho de la Reina, hasta que su majestad hablo

-Señoritas, las he citado a ambas para aclarar lo que sucedió, los medios de comunicación han difundido los acontecimientos de anoche, Yua, me he enterado que abofeteaste a la señorita solo porque se le cayo una copa de vino, te comento que es una acción reprobable en una persona y sobre todo en una noble, mientras tanto, usted señorita Amu, también me entere que sus amigos y ustedes se han colado a mi casa pasándose por sirvientes, ahora, solo quiero aclarar algo, he hablado ayer con la corte acerca de lo que paso y me pidieron esto, por supuesto con mi aprobación, he decidido que usted señorita Yua, se marche de mi casa, ya que lo que usted hizo fue algo horrendo y…

-¿Qué? ESO NO PUEDE SER, QUEDAMOS EN UN ACUERDO SU MAJESTAD, QUE ME CASARÍA CON SU NIETO, AHORA QUE, ME CAMBIARA POR ESA SIRVIENTA QUE CAMBIO EL PLAN, ESO ES HUMILLANTE- grito Yua con furia sin poder creer de lo que la Reina dijo

-Yua, en primer lugar no me interrumpas y mucho menos me grites, creo que usted es una muchacha consentida y no quiero esa actitud en mi futura nuera, así que le pido que se marche, además tiene todo el día para empacar sus cosas y salir de aquí- dijo la reina con seriedad mirando fijamente a Yua, esta se enojo más y se marcho azotando la puerta- Que persona con malos modales- la reina miro a Amu que estaba sorprendida de lo que sucedió hace unos momentos- señorita Amu le pido mis más sinceras disculpas de lo que sucedió, y también de lo que sucedió anoche

-No se preocupe, Su Majestad, acepto sus disculpas- respondió Amu con respeto, dejando sorprendida a la Reina

-Me gusta tus modales, además te quería comentar que hable con los miembros de la corte y me propusieron que escogiera a otra prometida para mi nieto- Amu sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría pero después se tranquilizo- y la elegido a usted como prometida de mi nieto, sé que ustedes mantienen una relación de más de 5 años y yo no quiero romper ese lazo que mantiene, ¿aceptas?

-Por supuesto que sí, Su Majestad- dijo Amu mientras se paraba tomo la mano de la Reina e hizo una reverencia

-Muy bien Amu, así que dile a la señorita Yaya que cambie de habitación a sus amigos y a usted en la de huéspedes y discutiremos junto a Tadase los planes de su boda, por ahora puede retirarse

-Gracias Su Majestad, con su permiso- dijo Amu mientras hacía una reverencia y se marchaba de la habitación

-Creo que hice lo correcto- dijo Su Majestad mientras revisaba sus papeles

Amu salió corriendo feliz de lo que dijo la Reina, jamás pensó que ella fuese tan compresiva, corrió y corrió hasta que sintió que choco con alguien, para su sorpresa fue Tadase que se dirigía al despacho de su abuela para saber que pasaba, Amu lo miro sonrojada y lo beso tiernamente en los labios de su novio

-Amu- dijo Tadase sorprendido de lo que hizo Amu y la tomo por la cintura

-Tadase, he hablado con tu abuela y me pidió que ahora sea tu prometida- dijo emocionada Amu

-y ¿Qué paso con Yua?- pregunto Tadase con un poco de confusión

-Primero deja que vaya a hablar con Yaya y nos vemos en el jardín del palacio, ¿Te parece?- dijo Amu muy contenta, le dio un beso rápido a su novio y se fue corriendo hacia la cocina

La joven peli rosa llego muy emocionada y abrazó a Rima, que estaba ordenando los platos, de la cual por poco se le cae uno

-Amu, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto su amiga confundida

-La Reina dejo que yo siga siendo novia de Tadase, y ya no quiso que Yua fuera su prometida- dijo muy feliz Amu, luego fue abrazada por Rima

-Que bien Amu

-Yaya, me dijo la Reina que si puede algún sirviente llevarnos nuestras cosas hacia las habitaciones de los huéspedes, es que mis amigos y yo nos hospedaremos por una temporada- dijo Amu con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Claro Amu- dijo Yaya sonriendo y mando a llamar a dos sirvientes que muy pronto sacaron las pocas maletas de las habitaciones y se dirigieron a las habitaciones de huéspedes

-Rima, ¿Por qué se llevan nuestras cosas?- preguntó Nagihiko muy confundido sin poder entender el porque se llevaban las maletas a otro lugar

-Luego te lo cuento cariño-dijo Rima con una palmada en el pecho de su novio y se encaminaron hacia las habitaciones, eran tres veces más grande que los cuartos de los sirvientes, tenia cada habitación una pequeña salita de estar y una habitación muy grande con una cama queensize, dos buros de madera tallada, dos silloncitos pequeños, una mesita de estar, y una buena vista de los alrededores del palacio, y otra puerta en donde estaba una habitación que en realidad era un armario con varios compartimentos **(N.A. estas descripciones la saque de la película Diario de Una Princesa 2, x3)** Cada quien se marcho a sus habitaciones y Amu se lanzo a la cama, que era muy suave y cómoda, estaba tan feliz de que su amor gano y que ahora podría tener un futuro con Tadase, _su_ Tadase, de repente recordó que tenía que ver a Tadase en el jardín, rápido se cambio de ropa, se puso una blusa de color blanco y un chaleco azul, una falda a cuadros azul, unas zapatillas blancas de tacón pequeño y al final su pasador de x azul; tan rápido como pudo salió corriendo hacia el jardín, y ahí estaba Tadase sentado en un banco de piedra pulida y sosteniendo una rosa roja en su mano, Amu se acercó a su novio y se sentó junto a él tomándole delicadamente la mano.

-Amu, toma, es para ti- dijo Tadase con una sonrisa en su rostro y le dio la rosa a su novia, ella se sonrojo y olio la flor

-Gracias Tadase- respondió Amu con una sonrisa

-Ahora me dirás que fue lo que te dijo mi abuela- dijo Tadase con tono serio pero con una mirada de curiosidad

-Ah, ya no me acordaba, bueno, La Reina nos llamo para aclarar el asunto de anoche y le comentó a Yua que los medios de comunicación ya andan especulando que tratan mal a los sirvientes, y que además no le gusto la manera en que reacciono ella cuando accidentalmente le cayo la copa de vino en su vestido, y que además había hablado con la corte esa misma noche y decidieron que Yua ya no fuese tu prometida, Yua reacciono de una manera grosera con su Majestad y le gritó, de la cual fue sacada de la sala por su mal comportamiento y que se marchara del palacio y que tenía hasta esta noche para marcharse, después de que Yua se marchara, la Reina me dijo que la disculpara por lo que pasó y me permitió que yo siguiera contigo- Amu se sonrojo por lo ultimo que dijo y de repente fue abrazada por Tadase, ella se sorprendió por el abrazo y le correspondió al instante

-Amu, que bien que mi abuela haya recapacitado y que permita que nosotros sigamos con nuestra relación- dijo Tadase muy feliz y beso a su novia con mucha delicadeza, pero ese momento fue interrumpido cuando vieron a un muchacho, no mayor de 17 años, muy parecido a Tadase, solo que tenía el cabello color lila y los ojos azules, la pareja lo reconoció al instante y se acercaron a él, que al instante, el joven los abrazó muy emocionado

-Kiseki, hermano ¿cómo estás?- pregunto Tadase con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin soltar la mano de su novia

-Bien, Tadase, creo que interrumpí algo entre ustedes dos, ¿no mis queridos tortolitos?-dijo Kiseki con una mirada de insinuación y una sonrisa seductora

-No, Kiseki, y dime ¿Su Majestad te mandó a llamar?-pregunto Amu con una mirada inocente

-Si, efectivamente, es que me pidió que me quedará con mi hermano mayor en el palacio y a ver a alguien-respondió Kiseki muy sonriente- Si me disculpan, tengo que ver a la abuela, los dejos solos- y Kiseki se dirigió a la entrada del palacio

-Creo que la Reina trama algo muy bueno- dijo Amu mientras soltaba una pequeña risilla

-Algo muy bueno-Tadase tomo con ambas manos el rostro de su Amu y la beso

Mientras tanto, Kiseki se paseaba por los pasillos del palacio, entrando en cada una de las habitaciones y de repente, se encontró con la persona que creía amar, al menos, antes de que ella terminara su relación por un trato que hizo

-Yua- dijo Kiseki sorprendido

-Kiseki, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Yua muy sorprendida

-Mi abuela me llamó para instalarme en el palacio, ¿y tú?

-Me marcho, ya que no soy más la prometida del príncipe Tadase- dijo Yua con resignación y Kiseki se sorprendió de que ella lo dejo para ser la prometida de su hermano

-¿Y qué vas hacer?

-Marcharme, ya te lo dije

-Yua, ¿tú que sientes por Tadase?-preguntó Kiseki

-¿Qué?- preguntó confusa la peli naranja

-¿Sientes algo por Tadase?

-En realidad, cuando lo vi por primera vez, sentí una atracción hacía él, pero no siento algo más en realidad por él- respondió muy apenada y con la cabeza gacha, pero de repente, sintió que alguien sostenía su rostro, ella se da cuenta que es Kiseki, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por unos momentos y se dieron un beso, Yua no lo podía creer, besaba a su ex, pero ¿Cómo?, ambos e separaron por la falta de aire y Kiseki entrelazo sus dedos con los de la joven y la miro

-Yua, ¿Quieres ser de nuevo la novia del hermano menor del príncipe?-preguntó Kiseki con mucha seriedad

-¿De quien?- preguntó Yua muy confundida sin poder comprender a la pregunta de Kiseki

-De mi, mi pequeña Yua- dijo el oji-azul con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Eres el hermano de Tadase? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque no podía decirlo, mi abuela me dijo que no mencionara nada hasta que se hiciera los anuncios formarles de compromiso, pero ese no es el punto, yo quiero que volvamos Yua, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado-dijo Kiseki con la mirada fija en Yua

-Si quiero volver contigo Kiseki, pero ¿Qué dirá su Majestad al respecto?, me ha dado hasta esta noche para marcharme del palacio- dijo Yua con una mirada triste en su rostro

-No te preocupes, te presentaré como mi novia oficial en la cena de esta noche- respondió Kiseki y abrazó a Yua, ella se sentía feliz, a pesar de haber elegido primero ser la prometida de Tadase para ganar prestigio, pero con Kiseki era diferente, ella seguía enamorada de él.

Más tarde, la familia real, Amu, Rima, Nagihiko y Yua estaban cenando, Amu estaba sentada junto a Tadase, ambos se sonrojaban al verse e intercambiar miradas, hasta que Tadase se levanto de su asiento, de la cual impresiono a todos

-Quiero darles un anunció a todos, su Majestad, si me permite, sé que todos ya han conocido a Amu, pero tengo el privilegio de anunciarles que se las presento como mi novia formal- él toma la mano de Amu, ella se levanta y todos los presentes aplauden, ella se sonrojo y miro a Tadase, que estaba sonriente, hasta que Kiseki también se levanto y le sonrió a su hermano

-Muchas felicidades hermano, también quiero decirles que la señorita Yua es ahora mi novia formalmente- Kiseki hizo lo mismo que Tadase, pero todos se quedaron callados, impresionados de lo que dijo el príncipe, incluso el heredero y su novia no se esperaban dicha noticia, la Reina por su parte se levanto también de su asiento y miro a ambos príncipes

-Ustedes, ha mi despacho, por favor- dijo la Reina y se dirigió al pasillo, ambos príncipes se miraron y siguieron a su abuela, dejando a sus novias y a los demás en suspenso

Ya en la oficina de la Reina, ambos tomaron asiento, sin saber de lo que su abuela les iba a decir

-Bueno, Tadase te felicito por tu relación con la señorita Amu, Kiseki, me sorprende de que hayas elegido a la señorita Yua como novia, me imagino que si te enteraste de lo que hizo

-Si su Majestad, pero he hablado con Yua, ella ha elegido cambiar de parecer y quiere ser la amiga de Amu y de mi hermano, además de que yo fui su novio antes de que le ofrecieran ser la prometida de Tadase, pero de todos modos, ya hemos vuelto y queremos ser felices juntos- dijo Kiseki con esperanzas para que la Reina aprobase su relación

-Muy convincente tu argumentación acerca de la señorita Yua, si ella se compromete tener una relación amistosa con la señorita Amu, lo acepto- dijo la Reina- Pero no solo eso los traje aquí, como sabrán, es una tradición celebrar el día de san Valentín en el Palacio de Buckingham, y me gustaría que ustedes estuviesen con nosotros a festejarlo, ya tenemos los preparativos

-Será un honor asistir, Su Majestad- dijeron al unisonó ambos príncipes, de la cual se rieron

-Muy bien, pueden retirarse- dijo la Reina

Tadase se entusiasmo con la idea de la fiesta y pensó que sería un momento perfecto para decirle algo muy importante a Amu…

_En el próximo capitulo de The Royal Wedding…_

_-Quiero que sepas, que te amo_

_-Yo igual, Kiseki_

_-Bienvenidos al baile del día de San Valentín- decía la Reina muy formalmente y con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo_

_-Quiero anunciarles enfrente de todos… ¿Amu, quieres casarte conmigo?-decía Tadase mientras se hincaba mostrando un anillo con una zafiro rosa y varios diamantes incrustados alrededor_

_-Yo…_

**Uh, termine el capitulo, sé que ****he tardado para actualizar y de nuevo les pido una disculpa por eso, ahora vienen los agradecimientos a mis lectores fieles que no pierden las esperanzas en mi, gracias a Hikari Yagami Gatomon, Karigold, Sakura12d, TADAMUFan por seguirme, y un agradecimento a Ivetter-chan n.n por darme la idea de meter a Kiseki en este fic, será como Henry, el hermano menor de William, pero menos escandaloso y más romántico; Akari 1521, no tengo periodo de actualización pero siles aseguro (a ti y mis lectores que subiré el siguiente cap el 12 de Febrero, así que atentos eh?) **

**Bueno les agradezco que sigan leyendo mi fic y sus ideas y comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo esta historia tan increíble que llegara a su fin muy pronto (probablemente a finales de Abril), por favor no se les olvide escribir reviews.**

**Así que mis lectores, pórtense mal pero háganlo bien, chao chao n.n**


	5. Chapter 5: San Valentín

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, gracias por sus comentarios, muchas gracias (ya saben a quien me refiero n_n), meteré a dos de las charas de Amu, para que sean las hermanas menores de mi querida protagonista y de más sentido a la historia, como les dije, este cap. Será algo impactante, ya que se vendrá una sorpresa, de la cual ya se los había adelantado en el capitulo anterior jiji. Bueno, basta de formalidades**

**Yo: Amu, comienza el Disclaimer, por favor**

**Amu: Los personajes de Shugo Chara son propiedad de Peach-Pit, solo Helen The Troya los pidió prestado para hacer esta bella historia n_n**

**Yo: n_nU, comencemos**

**Capitulo 5: Un día muy peculiar, un compromiso por cumplir**

-Mi querida Amu, falta dos semanas para el día del amor y la amistad, es emocionante- decía Utau mientras caminaba con Amu por los pasillos del castillo

-Sí es muy emocionante, pero, ¿Por qué todos están tan apurados con los preparativos?- preguntaba una inocente Amu

-Bueno, aquí se celebra en el palacio el 14 de febrero e invitamos a los medios de comunicación y las personas importantes de todo el país para la fiesta, es un evento sin igual- dijo con orgullo la rubia

-Oh

-Y dime, ¿piensas regalarle algo a mi primo?- pregunto Utau con una mirada de insinuación

-Aun no lo se, pero se me ocurrirá algo- dijo con una sonrisa la peli rosa- ¿y tu le regalaras algo al joven Kukai?

-Se me ocurre algo como ir a un lugar, como Kenia, el Caribe, en fin, ir de vacaciones con él, ya tiene mucho de que no vamos a un lado solos, ya sabes, asuntos de la realeza, compromiso del estado, es agotador

-Te entiendo

De repente llego Yua y Rima platicando muy animadas y sonrientes, ya había pasado 3 días de que la reina había hablado con la noble y la peli rosa, pero en esos días entablaron una amistad

-Yua, Rima, ¿de que hablaban como para estar muy sonrientes?- pregunto Amu con una sonrisa

-Bueno, Yua y yo pensamos acerca de la fiesta y que lo pasaríamos con nuestros novios- dijo Rima un poco sonrojada

-¿Sabían que esta festividad tiene una pequeña tradición?- pregunto Utau con una sonrisa y mirando a las 3 jóvenes

-No- contestaron al unísono

-Bueno, la tradición cuenta que al dar la media noche, se tienen que besar con su pareja, ya que con eso, harán que estén siempre juntos a pesar de sus diferencias-dijo Utau con una sonrisa en su rostro y un leve sonrojo

-Eso es grandioso- dijo Yua con un brillo en sus ojos

-_Si él y yo nos besamos a la media noche, posiblemente estaremos juntos, aunque ya lo estemos-_ pensó Amu con una sonrisa

Ya había pasado las dos semanas (**n.a: que rápido pasa el tiempo XD)**, la reina y su esposo se encargaban de los preparativos, Nagihiko y Kiseki ayudaban con los arreglos florales, Ikuto con la música, ya que el tocaría el violín para su prometida **(en unos momentos sabrán quien es)**, Tadase ayudaba a su amigo James con la lista de invitados, mientras que las chicas estaban en apuros, ya que no sabía que ponerse para la fiesta, así que a Amu se le ocurrió una fantástica idea

-Chicas, ya se donde conseguir nuestros vestidos para la fiesta- dijo Amu con un guiño en el ojo

-Ya sé a que te refieres amiga- dijo Rima con una sonrisa, mientras que las dos aristócratas se miraban confusas y no entendían a que se referían las chicas

Ellas partieron rumbo a una pequeña casa en el centro de la ciudad de Londres, Amu no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro y toco la puerta, y abrió una joven, no más de 16 años, era muy bonita, tenía ojos color dorado y piel blanca, una cabellera larga, anaranjado claro, amarrada a dos coletas, la joven reconoció a la peli rosa y la abrazó, luego saludo a Rima y abrazo a Yua y Utau, que se quedaron sorprendidas del recibimiento

-Amu, pasa, que alegría verte- decía la joven con una sonrisa mientras las hacia pasar a la pequeña casa, estaba amueblada de un modo rustico, estaban las paredes con muchos cuadros y fotografías, pasaron a una pequeña sala con una mesa de estar en el centro y con la televisión encendida, las jóvenes tomaron asiento y la joven de las coletas se sentó en el silloncito pequeño- hermana, como estas, te hemos extrañado en la casa, Ran salió con mamá a comprar y papá esta de viaje de negocios, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Dia, yo también los extraño, es que como sabes, vivo con Tadase y…-de repente fue interrumpida por la televisión, que informaban de última hora

-_"BBC noticias, faltan pocas horas para el evento del día de San Valentín, la Reina ha dado una pequeña entrevista diciendo que habrá una pequeña sorpresa, ¿Será acaso que el príncipe Tadase anunciará formalmente su compromiso con su huésped, de la cual no sabemos quien es?, fuentes dicen que fue una compañera de la universidad del príncipe, les mantendremos al tanto del evento…-_

-Amu, ¡no sabía que tu novio era un príncipe!-dijo gritando Dia de la emoción

-Dia...-dijo sonrojada la peli rosa de la reacción de su hermana

-Hermana, dime ¿necesitas algo?-dijo inocentemente Dia

-Si, necesitamos que nos prestes algunos vestidos para usarlos en el evento de esta noche, es que los que tenemos son…

-Ya, quieres que te preste la colección que diseñe hace meses para ti y tus amigas, si con mucho gusto- dijo Dia con una sonrisa

-Gracias- dijo Amu con una sonrisa

-Vamos, las llevare al estudio- Dia las condujo a escaleras arriba y se dirigieron a un pasillo y al fondo una puerta de roble, la joven abrió la puerta y dejo ver una habitación muy grande, con varios maniquís con hermosos vestidos, bocetos pegados en la pared y telas, las chicas se emocionaron de los vestidos y Dia dejo que escogieran uno y se los probaran, la primera en "desfilar" fue Yua, con un hermoso vestido corto de chiffon, de color crema, y encaje en la falda, Dia asintió por la elección y la noble hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento, la siguiente fue Rima con un vestido largo de color azul cielo, con encaje en los tirantes, Dia y Yua aplaudieron y la joven rubia se sonrojo, después siguió Utau, con un vestido corto de corte straple, de color negro, la joven condesa daba vueltas presumiendo en su elección de vestido y la ultima en pasar fue Amu, con un vestido medio largo de color rosa pastel y con encaje en ambos tirantes, dejando ver su candado **(Nota de la autora: el candado que lleva Amu en Shugo Chara lo meto para que le de más sentido a la historia, cuando ella recuerda que Tadase se lo regalo al momento de ser novios, créanme se enteraran en el siguiente cap.) **

-Amu, ¡te ves hermosa!- decía Yua sorprendida y acercándose a la joven

-Es el diseño que Dia y Ran hicieron cuando entraron a estudiar diseño de modas-decía Amu con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Si que tienes un buen talento para diseñar estos hermosos vestidos- elogiaba la joven Utau mientras se veía en el espejo

-Si Dia, has mejorado mucho tus diseños desde que entraste a dedicarte a esto- dijo Rima mientras tomaba la mano de la peli naranja

-Si, muchas gracias- respondió Dia con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Entonces, ¿Nos los podrías prestar para esta noche?, solo por esta ocasión y mañana te los devolvemos sin falta- decía Amu mirando a los ojos a su hermana menor

-No te preocupes, se los regalo, además, sé que este vestido te gusto mucho en el momento que lo diseñe y te prometí regalártelo cuando estuviera listo, a si que es tuyo- dijo Dia sonriéndole a su hermana mayor y sintió que alguien la abrazaba, quien era Amu que lloraba de felicidad por sus palabras.

Al momento de probarse los vestidos, Dia se los envolvió en unas cajas y se las entrego a las muchachas, no si antes de darles un abrazo y agradeciéndoles por haber escogido sus diseños, Amu se despidió cariñosamente de su hermana y se marcho junto a sus amigas, pero se dieron cuenta de que faltaba dos horas para la fiesta, así que se fueron muy pronto hacia el palacio de Buckingham, las cuatro llegaron y vieron que las esperaba Yaya en la puerta, las chicas entraron y se dirigieron a cada quien a su habitación; mientras tanto, Tadase estaba mirando desde su ventana, a los invitados que entraban al palacio, los medios de comunicación tomando fotos, entrevistando a los personajes importantes del país, el joven príncipe y futuro rey pensaba en como sería su vida más adelante y más aun con su novia, pero fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando entro su hermano y Nagihiko ya listos, Kiseki vestia un esmoquin blanco con una camisa negra y corbata blanca; Nagihiko vestia un esmoquin de color azul marino, con una camisa blanca y corbata de color azul; por último, Tadase, que vestia un esmoquin de color gris oscuro, chaleco des mismo color y corbata gris con líneas; Sus amigos lo felicitaron de como se veía el heredero y si estaba listo, de la cual Tadase asintió, los tres salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con Kukai, que vestia un esmoquin negro, con una camisa del mismo color y la corbata también, el joven los saludo y se fueron juntos hacia el gran pasillo real en donde esperarían a sus acompañantes; ya estando los jóvenes ahí, vieron a sus novias con la boca abierta, alegando lo espectaculares que se veían, Yua usaba el vestido que escogió y se peino de media coleta con unos pasadores de Swarovski, Rima su vestido azul y so cabello suelto con una diadema de diamantes azules, Utau con su vestido negro y sus coletas con unos moños pequeños del mismo color de su vestido y Amu, con su vestido de rosa pastel y su cabello totalmente lacio, Tadase se fijo en lo guapa que estaba su novia y mirando el collar que le regalo hace 5 años. Los jóvenes se miraron unos a otros sonrojados y escuchando lo que decía su Majestad

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a nuestra fiesta anual del día de San Valentín, les agradecemos a ustedes y a los medios de comunicación por acompañarnos- decía la Reina con una sonrisa, luciendo sus mejores galas y tomando de la mano a su esposo

De repente se escucho un sonido de trompeta anunciando a las parejas de la familia real

-El príncipe Kiseki Hotori Windsor y su novia, la señorita Yua Greenwich- decía el duque de Edimburgo, mientras que los invitados aplaudían con sus copas en mano y los fotógrafos tomando fotos de la pareja- Sus altezas, los Condes de York, el joven Kukai Wuttemberg y la señorita Utau Laurence- siguió el duque, los aplausos fueron más fuertes y los medios seguían tomando fotos del momento- El joven marqués de Pemberly, Nagihiko Williams y su novia, la señorita Rima Kirkland-decía el duque y prosiguió viendo a la siguiente pareja a pasear-el príncipe heredero al trono de Inglaterra, Tadase Hotori Windsor y su novia formal, la señorita Amu Hinamori Middleton- Los invitados se sorprendieron de la nueva pareja y aplaudieron por ellos, Amu se sonrojo de ser presentada a nivel nacional como la novia de Tadase- y por ultimo, el conde de York, Ikuto Laurence y su prometida, la princesa de Suecia, Victoria- ambos bajaron de la mano, Ikuto vestia un esmoquin de color azul marino muy oscuro y Victoria, un hermoso vestido de color azul cielo, de corte straple y luciendo su larga y castaña cabellera, los invitados de nuevo aplaudieron y los medios anunciaban que la pareja se casaría a finales de Febrero.

Tadase tomo la mano de Amu y la condujo con varias personas de elite, la pelirosa se presento formalmente, de la cual dejo perplejos a los invitados por su belleza y educación; mientras tanto, Utau y Kiseki estaban platicando en el balcón del salón, la rubia estaba sonrojada sin saber que decirle a su esposo, de repente escucho el violín de su hermano tocar y se armó de valor, tomo la mano de Kukai y lo miró a los ojos

-Kukai, adivina que te daré de regalo de San Valentín- decía Utau un poco sonrojada y sonriente

-Bien, dime que es, amor- dijo Kukai con una sonrisa

-Me gustaría que tú y yo vayamos a las playas de Kenia a vacacionar

-Eso es grandioso- decía sonriente el oji verde y entrelazando sus dedos a los de Utau

-Además, falta otra sorpresa- dijo la rubia mas sonrojada y agacho la mirada

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Kukai mientras levantaba la cara de su esposa con su mano

-Estoy embarazada- respondió Utau más ruborizada y se hizo un silencio sepulcral, pero sintió los labios de Kukai

-¡Esto es grandioso!- dijo Kukai mientras abrazaba a su Utau y la volvía a besar- Seré padre, seremos padres, Utau, te amo

-Yo también te amo, Kukai- y ambos se volvieron a besar

Mientras tanto, inicio la cena de día de San Valentín, Tadase se sentía un poco nervioso para lo que iba a hacer, así que se paró de su asiento, tomo la mano de Amu para que se levantara, dejando perplejos a todos los presentes, sin imaginar de lo que iba a pasar

-Buenas noches, antes de iniciar la cena, quiero hacer un anuncio- Tadase voltea a ver a Amu y le sonríe, y de nuevo mira a los invitados- Como verán, hace 5 años conocí a una joven de la universidad, al principio no imagine lo que podría pasar a futuro, pero después me enamore de ella e iniciamos un romance que se convirtió en un noviazgo, yo le regalé al momento de proponerle ser mi novia una cadena con un dije de candado, que simboliza el sello de nuestro amor- en ese momento saca de su cuello un collar con un dije con forma de llave- este es la llave que me regalo mi novia, así que, en frente de todos ustedes- Tadase saca de su bolsillo del saco, una cajita de color rosa y lo abre, mostrando un hermoso anillo de zafiro rosa con pequeños diamantes incrustados alrededor- Amu, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?- Amu se quedo mirando asombrada el hermoso anillo

-Yo… si acepto ¡acepto Tadase, acepto ser tu esposa!- decía Amu con los ojos llorosos y abrazando a Tadase, y este la besa, y se escucha los aplausos de los asistentes y de sus Majestades

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín!- exclamó Tadase mientras abrazaba a su nueva prometida

**Bueno este es el capitulo, espero que les guste, perdonen por tardar, es que la escuela, pr poco me quitan la laptop, etc. Disculpen por actualizar tan tarde, les prometo que actualizare después de exámenes, ósea la próxima semana, por favor comentarios, reviews, ideas, todas son aceptadas.**

**Muy bien me despido, pórtense mal pero háganlo bien, chao, chao, n_n**


	6. Chapter 6: Preparativos

**Hola mis queridas lectoras y lectores, disculpen por no actualizar antes, ya sé que pensaran, q no actualizo que no se q y demás, pero mis vacaciones inician esta semana así que podre actualizar hasta el 29 de abril, bueno, tengo varias ideas y vengo renovada, con muchas expectativas de esta historia y bueno, basta de intros y continuemos con la historia**

**Capitulo 6: Preparativos**

Ya había pasado más de dos semanas de la boda de la princesa Victoria e Ikuto, su boda había sido la más comentada en el mundo de la realeza, pero la noticia de la próxima boda del príncipe heredero y una "plebeya", era la más escuchada en todo el mundo…

_BBC Noticias, 26 de marzo del 2012_

_La noticia de la boda del príncipe Tadase y la joven Amu es la novedad del año, su fecha de boda es la más esperada por todos. Se espera que en próximos minutos, estos jovenes enamorados (de repente pasan varias fotografías y videos de ambos caminando, saliendo de algún lugar público, besándose, etc.) otorguen una conferencia de prensa acerca de su enlace…_

Amu se arreglaba para la gran conferencia de prensa que tendría en la gran sala del Palacio, ella se puso un vestido de manga larga de color rosa pastel, se peino el cabello con una peineta y se acomodó su anillo de compromiso, mientras que Tadase se arreglaba su corbata azul cielo y se colocaba su saco gris, tanto él como ella estaban un poco nerviosos y emocionados a la vez por anunciar públicamente en todo el mundo su sentir hacia el gran día. Ambos salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones un poco extasiados de lo que vendría a pasar, ellos se encontraron en las escaleras principales, se miraron con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro y se toman de la mano, bajan las escaleras y respiraron muy hondo por lo nerviosos que estaban, sin embargo, al entrar a la gran sala eran fotografiados e interrogados por los periodistas corresponsales, Amu y Tadase sonrieron a las cámaras, los reflectores se fijaron principalmente en el anillo de compromiso de la joven, así estuvieron como dos horas, pero no pudo acabar ahí, su agenda les mostraba una entrevista a la televisora más famosa de Reino Unido…

_BBC Noticias_

_Muy buenas noches, la noticia de la boda de Tadase y Amu sigue sonando en todo el mundo, se preparan los detalles de la boda más esperada, en la conferencia de prensa que se llevo a cabo en el Palacio de Buckingham este lunes, se ha confirmado la fecha de este gran enlace, que será el próximo 29 de Abril de este año, se estima que lo verán 1 millón de personas internacionalmente, veamos que fue lo que nos dijeron a nuestras cámaras esta pareja que deja mucho de que hablar…_

_-Estamos muy felices por la decisión que tomamos de sentar cabeza- dijo Tadase muy sonriente y tomando la mano de Amu_

_-Además, nosotros llevamos 5 años de relación y creo que con la boda nos unirá más- continuo Amu un poco sonrojada y lanzándole una linda mirada pasajera a su prometido_

_Esperemos que esta pareja sea tan feliz como lo muestran ahora…_

Amu veía desde su habitación la transmisión de la nota sorprendida, estaba en su casa tres semanas después de quedarse en el Palacio de Buckingham, estaba un poco cansada de la sesión de fotos con su novio para las invitaciones, aun no sabía lo que pasaría después de, sin embargo estaba ilusionada por el gran esperado día.

A la mañana siguiente, Amu y su hermana Dia miraban los vestidos de boda de las revistas en la habitación de estudio, cuando de repente sonó el celular de la menor

-Bueno- contesto Dia desde su celular- ah, hola Alexander

-Dia, ¿Quién es?- pregunto algo confundida la peli rosa

-Shh, ah si, ¿Sarah tiene ya los vestidos de novia?, perfecto, en 30 minutos vamos para tu estudio, pero recuerda que esto no tiene que salir en los medios ni revelado a las amigas de mí hermana, muy bien, nos vemos allá, bye.

-Ahora ¿me dirás quien era?- dijo un poco molesta la joven mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Era Alexander McQueen y…

-¡¿Alexander McQueen! ¡Oh por Dios!- dijo gritando a los cuatro vientos la futura novia

-Si, lo conozco cuando tenía mis prácticas de Diseño, nos volvimos muy amigos y me recomendó sus diseños de vestidos de boda además, quiere que lo veamos en su estudio

-Pues que estamos esperando, ¡Vamos!

Después de 15 minutos ya estaban listas y se encaminaron en el estudio de Alexander que estaba en el centro de Londres, las jovenes entraron sonriendo y fueron recibidas por una joven practicante que las condujo a un gran salón con detalles de mármol, al momento de abrir la puerta y apareció Alexander con una cinta métrica, tomo la cinta y atrajo de la cintura de Amu con el objeto hacia sí y la beso fugazmente en los labios

-Bienvenida señorita Amu, su hermana nos comento que buscaba un hermoso vestido para el gran día- el diseñados quito la cinta y miro de arriba abajo a la joven- si que el príncipe Tadase tiene buen gusto por las chicas, veamos – volvió a tomar la cinta y tomo medidas – uhm, esta un poco delgada pero aceptable, si le quedara el vestido "mi señorita"

-Que bien- dijo un poco tímida la futura princesa

Mientras tanto, Kukai ayudaba a Tadase a elegir su traje para la fiesta de recepción y charlando de cosas triviales

-y ¿Ya sabes a donde va a ser su luna de miel?- pregunto Kukai mientras miraba como el sastre tomaba el saco negro y se lo colocaba al rubio

-Aun no me decido, es que hay varios lugares que ella y yo queremos conocer desde hace mucho- respondió Tadase mientras le acomodaban la corbata color azul con cuadros

-Pero, puedes elegir algún lugar exótico o algo así

-También, pero quiero que sea algo especial, aunque te lo diré cuando se me ocurra algo

-Esta hecho- decía esto Tadase mientras le ponían otro saco

Amu se miraba al espejo una y otra vez con el vestido puesto, era una pieza sencilla pero elegante sin embargo se le veía muy bien

-Esta muy hermoso el vestido Sarah- decía Amu con una sonrisa mientras Alexander y Sarah le acomodaban el escote y parte del encaje de la falda

-Agradece a Dia al comunicarse con nosotros para tu vestido de boda- decía Sarah mientras miraba a Amu con una bella sonrisa

-Si "mi señorita", pero ¿eliges este vestido o prefieres ver otro?

-No, este me gusta, muestra como soy realmente

-Muy bien, dos días antes de tu boda, te enviamos el vestido ya terminado, solo nos falta la parte del encaje de enfrente, el velo y la cola, ¿te parece bien?

-Por supuesto

Después de que termino las pruebas del vestido, Amu fue al Palacio de Buckingham pero fue perseguida por paparazzi que siguieron sus pasos sin embargo logro llegar a su destino, fue recibida por Utau que la esperaba e la entrada del Palacio, la peli rosa la saludo y la Condesa la condujo a un salón donde la esperaban maquillistas, peinadores y vestuaristas para prepararla para otra sesión de fotos y entrevistas, la había maquillado los ojos y los pómulos al igual que sus labios, le colocaron un hermoso vestido corto color crema con una torera blanca, zapatillas de tacón alto y le cepillaron su cabello largo y suelto. Ya que terminaron con ella, la condujeron a una biblioteca donde estaba Tadase platicando con un fotógrafo, ella se emociono un poco y se acercó a su novio, lo tomo de la mano y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-Hola Tadase- decía Amu mientras miraba a su prometido

-Hola Amor- dijo él con una sonrisa en su boca

-Te ves bien con ese look- argumento la joven mientras lo miraba, el vestia una camisa azul cielo con un chaleco del mismo color en rombos, unos pantalones color crema y su típico peinado de siempre

-Muy bien sus Altezas, por favor quiero que posen junto a la ventana y príncipe, me gustaría que abrazara a la señorita Amu hacia si, por favor- decía el fotógrafo que los coordino y la pareja lo hizo a la pie de la letra, diez minutos después, los entrevistaban para un especial única de un numero de una revista de Inglaterra, preguntándoles como se conocieron, en que carrera se especializaron, porque mantenían su relación en secreto aunque existía rumores y contestaron

-Nos conocimos cuando entre a la universidad de St. Andrew, fue muy curioso al conocernos porque choque con ella cuando transferían mis cosas personales al dormitorio- dijo Tadase

-Aunque si dolió al chocar con el, y se me cayo una foto de él que tenía- dijo sonrojada la peli rosa

-¿en serio?- pregunto Tadase un poco sorprendido

-Por supuesto- y comenzaron a reírse y así siguieron en lo largo de la entrevista, el fotógrafo y el periodista les agradecieron y se marcharon

Amu y Tadase no acabaron su día, tenían que ver las invitaciones y la recepción además del pastel y la comida pero fue resuelto, solo les faltaba una cosa: su despedida de solter

**Muy bien, este es el sexto capitulo, espero que les gustes, el domingo les actualizo el 7 capitulo que tiene las despedidas de solteros de ambos, muy interesante, lamento no actualizar, la escuela es un poco pesada, perdonen, les agradezco su apoyo a ustedes, que sin sus reviews no continuarían escribiendo.**

**Nos vemos, pórtense mal pero háganlo bien, chao chao**


	7. Chapter 7: Despedidas de Solteros

**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, vuelvo tarde a actualizar, si, soy muy mala con las promesas pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?, bueno este capitulo va a ser un poco largo (creo) y espero que les guste, aclaraciones al final del capitulo**

**Capitulo 7: Despedidas de Solteros**

-¡No! Yo quiero el de trufa de chocolate, te guste o no- gritaba Amu con un mini pastel de trufa de chocolate y mirando con rareza a su prometido

-¡Te dije que el de vainilla! Sabes que no quiero el de chocolate- empezó a contradecir el heredero a Amu mientras tomaba su mini pastel de vainilla glaseado de merengue y confitura de almendra

-¡QUE ESE NO!

-NI PIENSES QUE EL DE CHOCOLATE AMU

-Sus altezas que tal si…- empezó a interrumpir el pastelero real pero lo callaron con un terrorífico no

-¡Amu, Tadase! Que les pasa, deberían comportarse amablemente con el pastelero- decía Diana, la madre de Tadase, la princesa de Inglaterra

-Lo lamento madre es que…

-Jiji, entiendo que ustedes estén un poco nerviosos por lo de su boda, pero recuerden que no es tarea fácil su matrimonio eh, en cuanto a su pastel de bodas, que tal si eligen los dos y en el banquete de la boda, lo disfrutan en tiempo diferente

-Me parece una buena idea- decía Amu mientras le daba una cucharada a su pastel de trufa de chocolate

-A mi también

-Ya que estamos todos de acuerdo, Alfred, necesito que ambos pasteles sean de ocho pisos cada uno, 900 flores en su cobertura, además de el sello de la casa real por supuesto, que tenga el de vainilla una corona en la mitad del pastel y que la cobertura sea de crema y hielo blanco por favor- dijo sin mas preámbulos Lady Di mientras que los novios se miraron atónitos por el pedido que hizo su Alteza

-Por supuesto Lady- dijo Alfred con una reverencia

-Y ¿Qué pasara con la comida Lady?- pregunto Amu mirando con sorpresa a su futura suegra

-La Reina ya se encargo de eso junto a Utau y Kukai, aquí esta la lista de la comida – decía Diana mientras le entregaba a su futura nuera la lista de la comida que se serviría en dos semanas que consistía en ensalada de cangrejo en limón, terrina de pato con frutas, rollo de queso de cabra con nueces caramelizadas, palitos de queso, salmón ahumado escocés y remolacha, tartas en miniatura con berros y espárragos, langostinos con mayonesa de limón, paletilla de cordero, asado de filete de carne, mousse de rábano picante, paté de frutas de naranja, tartaleta de crema quemada, pasión de frutas con chocolate negro, chocolate praliné con frutos secos, espárragos escalfados con salsa holandesa, huevos de codornices con sal de apio, entre otros canapés.

-Guau, si que es mucha comida gourmet- decía Amu un poco ruborizada mientras que su novio tomaba la lista y miraba una y otra vez lo que comerían

-Solo lo que falta serian las invitaciones- dijo Tadase con una mirada de sorpresa

-Su majestad quería verlos en 5 minutos para eso, ya que varias imprentas han traído muestras de las invitaciones y quieren que elijan cual será que se les enviara a los invitados

-Entonces vamos- dijo Amu mientras le daba otra cucharada a su pastel y lo dejo en la mesa de postres sin embargo Tadase no quiso dejar el suyo pero la mirada de las dos mujeres de su vida lo persuadieron

La pareja camino rumbo al salón privado de la reina Isabel y cuando entraron, estaba la reina con Rima y Nagihiko en una platica muy amistosa pero fue interrumpida con la llegada de la pareja real

-Ah, que bueno que estén aquí, Tadase, querido, tu madre ya me comento lo del pastel y ya decidí junto a tus primos sobre la comida, espero que no los moleste- dijo La Reina

-Su Majestad, por supuesto que no nos molesta, al contrario, estamos muy agradecidos con su contribuyente decisión- respondió Amu muy sonriente

-Por favor siéntense con nosotros- decía la reina, ambos obedecieron

-Me agrada esta- decía Rima a Amu mostrándole la invitación

-Uhm, el color no me gusta mucho, mejor esta- replico Amu sonriente

-Creo que esta es mejor- decía Tadase mirando detenidamente la invitación

-No amigo, ese formato no les gustaría a los invitados- dijo Nagihiko a su amigo

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted joven, la letra no es de mi agrado en lo personal- dijo La Reina atentamente y así estuvieron viendo las invitaciones durante dos horas, hasta que todos acordaron en una, era un poco sencilla pero muy elegante, con la foto de Amu y Tadase abrazándose y, en el cuerpo de la invitación estaba el sella de la casa real y decía: _el Lord de Chamberlain es comandado por la Reina para invitarlo a usted al matrimonio Real de Su Alteza Real el príncipe Tadase William de Gales K.G. con la señorita Amu Elizabeth Middleton en la Abadía de Westminster el domingo 29 de Abril del 2012 a las 11:00 a.m._, todos se quedaron fascinados por el diseño de la invitación y la eligieron

-Y ¿Cuántos invitaran?- pregunto Rima muy alegre

-1900 personas- fue la última palabra de la Reina

Ya en la noche, Amu de nuevo se instalo por unos días en el Palacio de Buckingham, estaba acostada en su cama vestida con una especie de camisón color rosa, adornado con encajes en la parte de las mangas, la falda y el cuello; comía su pequeño pastel de galleta de chocolate y mirando la televisión sin embargo oyó que alguien abría la puerta y para su sorpresa era Tadase con su pijama y también con su pequeño pastel que había probado horas antes en la mesa de postres, se acercó a Amu y le dio un largo y tierno beso en los labios y, sentó junto a ella viendo la televisión, aunque en algunos programas de la BBC les interesaron en ver, se sorprendieron a ver lo que pasaría ante sus ojos, en especial por la futura reina consorte de Inglaterra.

_BBC Noticias_

_Buenas noches y bienvenidos; ya faltan dos semanas para la boda real entre Tadase y Amu, los preparativos de la boda ya están casi listos, han comenzado a rumorar sobre el vestido de boda de la novia y algunos especulan que será similar al de Lady Di, sin embargo se ha infiltrado una fotografía del que será el vestido de Amu- _de repente pasaban una fotografía de Amu viéndose en el espejo con un vestido blanco de corte straple mientras le acomodaban la parte del encaje de la falda- _aunque se cabe de mencionar de que posiblemente sea un fotomontaje, pero este será la mayor sorpresa en el día de la boda; ya comenzaron a enviar la invitaciones para la festividad, según informantes nos aclaran que serán 1900 invitados, pero en una entrevista al encargado de las invitaciones, que la boda no será de evento político por lo que deja entender que solo serán invitados familiares, amigos y la realeza en general, le mantendremos al tanto de los ultimo detalles de la boda del siglo_

-_Como se enteran los noticieros, hasta saben cuantos invitados van a ser-_dijo Amu para sus adentros

-Amu, no sabía que iba a ser así el vestido- dijo Tadase con una sonrisa y abrazando por el hombro a su futura esposa

-¡¿Qué! No, bueno un poco, pero le faltan uno que otro detalle- dijo Amu un poco ruborizada

-En fin, y ¿Cuándo va ser _tu_ despedida de soltera amor?- preguntó Tadase con una sonrisa tierna que hizo de nuevo ruborizar a su novia

-Por Yua y Rima, creo que es mañana y ¿el tuyo?- ahora era la que pregunto la peli rosa mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amado

-También va ser mañana- respondió el con otra sonrisa y beso de nuevo a su novia- bueno tengo que irme, mañana nos vemos, hasta mañana amor, descansa- dicho esto Tadase se levanta y le vuelve a plantar otro beso pero más pequeño

-Hasta mañana

A la mañana siguiente, Amu se arreglaba para ir con sus amigas a su despedida de soltera en una casa de campo privada en Oxford, la joven pensó que era un poco lejos pero su hermana Ran Y Dia, quienes organizaron la fiesta, no dudo que fuera divertida, todas las chicas (Amu, Dia, Ran, Yua, Utau y Rima) se fueron en una limosina hacia su destino, evitando sobre todo a los paparazzi; Tadase platicaba con Kukai cuando de pronto aparecieron Kiseki y Nagihiko, el hermano del príncipe dispuso a conducir la Hummer de ultimo modelo junto a sus amigos hacia Norfolk, el lugar apropiado para evitar a los paparazzi.

Las chicas llegaron al lugar muy emocionadas, estaba todo amueblado, con una mesa de comida, regalos y estaban las demás amigas de Amu, la abrazaron y felicitaron por el esperado día

-¡Amu me alegra que te cases!- decía Charlotte, una chica rubia y menuda con una sonrisa angelical

-Querida, al fin se hará tu sueño realidad- felicito Luisa, otra amiga de la secundaria de Amu

-Dia, Ran, ¿Cómo planearon todo esto?- dijo Amu mientras comí una tartaleta de chocolate con crema batida

-Ran hizo público tu despedida, pero decidimos ella y yo argumentando que sería en 4 lugares diferentes pero solo uno era el elegido- dijo Dia muy feliz por su plan

-Además, es a puerta cerrada para evitar a la prensa- dio Ran con una sonrisa y guiñando el ojo

-Hay chica, son fantásticas- dijo Amu y abrazo a sus dos hermanas menores

-Vamos, vamos, ya que nos quedaremos aquí el fin de semana completo, que tal si iniciamos la ¡fiesta!

Las chicas comenzaron a jugar botella, a comer los postres y abrir los regalos, unos eran vajillas, lencería, joyería e incluso peluches, pero la sorpresa de esa velada fue la pijamada, todas vistieron sus mejores pijamas, Amu un fino vestido corto color rosa con encaje negro y una bata rosa pastel transparente; Rima utilizo un camisón corto, manga corta, de encaje y un moñito color naranja, haciendo juego con su diadema; Utau, utilizo un vestido corto de color azul cielo con encaje de color azul marino y unos moños en sus coletas habituales combinando con su vestimenta; Yua con una blusa corta sin mangas de color naranja y un short azul; Ran y Dia con unos camisones cortos de color rosa y amarillo, muy al estilo vintage; todas jugaron en la casa, comieron postres e incluso bebieron alcohol, pero Amu y Utau eran las únicas que estaban sobrias…

Mientras tanto, los chicos llegaron a Norfolk casi al atardecer, cuando entraron estaba como veinte chavos en el lugar, todos amigos de Tadase y Kiseki, había en el fondo bebidas, botana, alcohol y música, como si fuera un antro en una casa, Tadase, Kukai y Nagihiko se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado, pasaron un poco tímidos, el mayor se acercó a Kiseki y le pregunto el porque lo organizo así

-Bueno hermano, ya que nos quedaremos el fin de semana, no queremos que tu fiesta de soltero sea aburrida, además, sabes que me caracteriza mucho la fiesta, si me entiendes ¿no?- dijo Kiseki mientras le daba un codazo pequeño a Tadase y guiñándole el ojo

La fiesta era de lo más movida a comparación de la de las chicas, había mucha música, alcohol, botana y la sorpresa de Kiseki fue a traer tres chicas, amigas de Kiseki, con la influencia del alcohol, la fiesta subió un poco de tono, por lo que Tadase reunió a todos y les propuso que nunca dijeran lo que paso, lo que se queda en Norfolk, se queda en Norfolk.

Amu y sus amigas platicaban con sus amigas borrachas y prometieron no contar lo que pasó ahí.

**En el próximo capitulo de The royal Wedding…**

_-¿tenemos que ensayar la boda, la entrada y todo?-pregunto Amu un poco dudosa_

_-Si que será un día muy memorable- decía Cecil con una sonrisa malévola_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Tadase con mucha furia_

_-Tenemos que evitar que Cecil arruine la boda de mi mejor amiga- decía Rima determinante_

**Guau, ¿Quién será Cecil? ¿Cancelarán la boda? ¿Qué dirá Amu cuando la vea? Muchas dudas surgen, en fin, prometí aclaraciones y las doy, las invitaciones si estaban a cargo del Lord de Chamberlain al momento de hacer las invitaciones, segunda, los pasteles de boda los invertí, ya que Amu adora el chocolate, y Tadase el vainilla, creo que esos gustos aparecen en un capitulo de Shugo Chara, tercero, las despedidas de solteros fueron de mi imaginación, ya que no se sabe lo que sucedió realmente, cuarto, puse a Lady Di como la princesa de Gales, ya que en el primer capitulo puse que su padre había muerto, espero que haya aclarado sus dudas y les guste este capitulo, actualizare pronto, ya que mi abue me vigila, además de que ella anda con un humor paranoico que da miedo, gracias por sus comentarios en especial por Akira, gracias nena, te dedico a ti el capitulo, manden sus comentarios y una cosa más, ideas, quiero ideas para el próximo capitulo, como verán pondré a una antagonista, y quiero ideas por fis**

**Bueno, espero sus ideas y reviews, pórtense mal pero háganlo bien, chao chao**

**N_n**


End file.
